


Mundane

by aetherresort



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherresort/pseuds/aetherresort
Summary: There was no fantasy; there was no image of his love in a compromising state. The only thing on his mind was the sound of their laughter, and the brilliant smile they offered alongside it. All he could picture was them truly happy.





	Mundane

As awful as it was, Ferdinand was rushing through tea time. All he wanted in that moment was to throw himself across the table and press his lips against someone he had grown to love, but they didn't know that. There was no discussion of affection and desire to explain his actions. All he could do was wait it all out in the hopes that he didn't do anything rash. 

Goddess, why did he make them laugh?

It was something small, even mundane, but it made his head spin. The sound alone--_pure joy_\--was enough to get him hot and bothered. He knew they were happy that way, when he could hear and see them laughing. It was never restrained in his presence, and part of him hoped that meant they felt the same, but the darkest parts of him insisted that they didn't. Now, as he practically ran back to his room, he could already tell that things were getting out of hand.

Rather, into his _own_ hand.

As soon as he had shut and locked his own door, Ferdinand was pressed against the wall, hands fumbling to push his trousers down. He was unbearably turned on at that point. It would only take a handful of minutes, and he was relieved it would only be that long. Had he hidden away any longer, people may begin to notice his absence.

Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself now.

There was no fantasy; there was no image of his love in a compromising state. The only thing on his mind was the sound of their laughter, and the brilliant smile they offered alongside it. All he could picture was them truly happy. It had started off strange to him, all those months ago when he noticed, but Ferdinand resigned himself to this fate rather quickly. He had reasoned that it was better than something he'd be embarrassed to confess, and happiness was beautiful in its own right. Unfortunately, he was forced to see them grin and laugh far too often. These things were commonplace, and now he was paying the price. 

Furiously, he worked himself over, a gloved hand pressed over his mouth to keep too much noise from spilling out. He would never hear the end of it if someone else caught him, and he would be mortified if they were the one to discover his new habit. 

The taste of tea was still on his tongue, and distantly his mind registered that their mouth probably tasted the same. He cursed his own imagine as he slid down the wall, arching into his hand as his muffled whines and moans filled the room. With heavy breaths, he looked down at the mess he had made. If he hurried, he could be cleaned up and back to work in no time, but he knew that would never be the case. He was tense and aggravated despite the post-orgasmic high he was currently riding on. The stress of having to keep his desires a secret was beginning to ruin him. Reluctantly, he stood to fetch something to clean himself off with. 

Perhaps he would tell them in the coming days over tea how lovely he found them, or how magnificently tempting their laughter was. For now, he knew that he couldn't.


End file.
